Willing to share
by Love my Loony
Summary: What if after escaping Isengard, gandalf realized that if he lost from Saruman, he stood no chance against his true enemy. What if he prayed for help to Eru. And what if Eru answered? T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Coming of the Bard

**I have no idea where this will lead, but the pairing will probably be Harry-Aragorn. I own LoTr and Potterverse (and that, everyone, is called wishful thinking). This will probably be written mainly from Aragorn's point of view, with a little Gandalf her and there. , and possibly Harry. None of my stories are beta - d, so all my mistakes are my own.**

 **A/N- A/N**

Gandalf turned his face towards Eru's, his expression full of shock. "You answered." He whispered. "Why didn't you answer before?" Eru sighed heavily. "There are other worlds, Olòrin." He said sadly. "Worlds not under my control. This man in front of you" he said, gesturing to the hooded figure floating in midair. "Is from one such world. I could not let him die, so I brought him here. He will help you beyond all measure in your quest. But be warned" he said gravely. "Everything comes in balance. He bears a ring like to those of the Ringwraiths, but more powerful, almost as powerful as that of Mairon. You, alone, can bring him to stay with you." Gandalf blinked slowly, gazing at the figure. "There is an air about him." He said uneasily. "An aura of power that does come from the ring." Eru nodded. "He is a magician not unlike yourself, but more diverse and focused. His powers rival those of Saruman's." Gandalf nodded. "I thank you." Eru shook his head. "Do not thank me. I simply brought him here. He may well be your destruction. He is the Bard."

o0o0o0o

Gandalf ran an uneasy hand through his beard. Even in Rivendell, he felt troubled. The young man beside simply drew his hood further over his head, glanced at the single small bed and dropped to the floor, curling up to sleep in the inimitable manner of a cat. His right hand clutched the strap of his instrument tightly; Eru had called it a 'guitar'. He suspected if his guitar was taken from him, the resulting explosion would kill anyone within a league's distance.

 _Quite the enigma, this Bard._ He thought as he went to sleep.

o0o0o0o

The Emergency Council called in search of the questers of the ring had reached its climax. The ring had been placed in front of the Council and the members were being decided. Suddenly, before anyone could say a word, the Bard got up, a hood still throwing his face into the shadows. He raised a thin stick and waved it in a complex pattern which brought forth flames whose heat Aragorn could feel from the other side of the room. It took the form of the dragon that clawed at the One Ring and hissed at it, and faint screams began to be heard from the ring. As the fire continued, the screams grew stronger but the flames began to falter, then stopped. The Bard shook his head and went silently back to his seat.

Aragorn found himself wondering about this Bard. What made him so special that Gandalf took him in despite that thrice-accursed ring on his hand? It wasn't until Elrond began to speak that his attention came back to the meeting. "The Dark Lord has his Nine." He said. "And so too shall our heroes be nine." Gandalf interrupted him. "Nay." He said. "For I am here to oppose Sauron and Saruman, as Aragorn is here to oppose the Witch-King of Angmar. We will need a tenth hero, to oppose the last Ringwraith." Elrond Half-elven nodded slowly. "Ten there will be." He said at last. "Of them, you, Gandalf, are surely one, as is Aragorn. Legolas will go as a representative of the elves, and Gimli of the dwarves. Boromir will go to represent Gondor, and Frodo as the ringbearer-!" He was quickly interrupted by Sam. "'ere, now!" he said, annoyed. "Mr. Frodo ain't going anywhere without me!" "Or us!" added Merry and Pippin. "Indeed." Said Elrond, his eyes twinkling. "It seems practically impossible to separate the two of you, even when he is invited to a secret meeting and you are not!"1 Sam blushed horribly, and Aragorn's lips twitched. Elrond's gaze swept around the room. "Who then," he declared. "Shall be the tenth? Who will represent neither man, nor elf, nor halfling? Who is such a person?" Gandalf rose, and his majesty seemed to dwarf everyone in the room, except for Elrond and the Bard. _Once again, the Bard proves his mysteriousness._ Mused Aragorn. "The Bard will come with us." Thundered Gandalf. His eyes were burning coals. "Unless there any objections?" Elrond turned to the Bard, who sat quietly strumming the strings of his instrument. "Will you go?" he asked. "It is a terrible burden." If it had not been for his nod, Aragorn would have sworn the Bard had not even heard Elrond. As it was, Elrond seemed to take it as an affirmative. "The Fellowship of the Rings is chosen!" he declaimed. "So I have said it, so mote it be!"

o0o0o0o

Elrond and Gandalf sat on a stone bench in the gardens, quietly discussing the Bard. "Why do you trust him so much, Mithrandir?" Elrond asked. Gandalf lifted his head incredulously. "Eru himself sent him, Elrond. I would not deny Eru." Elrond shook his head. "Nevertheless, that ring of his makes him a danger." Gandalf nodded slowly. Before he could answer, Aragorn sprinted around the corner. "He's singing a song." Gandalf blinked. "Well, he is the _Bard_." Aragorn looked panicked, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "Come listen to the song." He begged. Aragorn never begged.

Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn made their cautious way to where the Bard was singing. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff and strumming his guitar. His face was still hooded, but the song that he was singing pierced their hearts surer than arrow and filled them with a nameless dread.

 _Ever since I could remember_

 _Everything inside of me_

 _Just wanted to fit in_

 _Oh oh oh._

 _I was never one for pretenders_

 _Everything I tried to be_

 _Just wouldn't settle in._

 _Oh oh oh._

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster,_

 _a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster,_

 _a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

 _Can I clear my conscience,_

 _If I'm different from the rest_

 _Do I have to run and hide?_

 _Oh oh oh._

 _I never said that I want this_

 _This burden came to me_

 _And it's made it's home inside._

 _Oh oh oh._

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster,_

 _a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster,_

 _a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger_

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

 _A monster,_

 _a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster,_

 _a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._ 2

o0o0o0o

Aragorn made sure to walk behind the Bard. He told himself it was to keep on him, but he knew it was because he was hoping his hood would fall off. No matter how bright the sunlight was or in which direction it was facing, his face was always cloaked in shadow. They were walking at the Caradhras, the snow falling gently around the evil mountain. Suddenly, the Bard. He turned his head from side to side, like he was trying to sense what was wrong.

Suddenly, he flipped completely over, his hood amazingly enough not falling off, and gutted an Orc with a knife that appeared in his hand. He spun around and drew his stick, shooting a beam of light that made the Orc blow up. A third he killed by pushing it headfirst of a cliff. Meanwhile, a fourth crept up behind him and as he wheeled to face it, managed to brain him with it's club. Grinning, it drew a dagger to finish of the job, when an arrow sprouted from its forehead, and Legolas lowered his bow.

All this happened in the time it took Aragorn to blink. Gandalf rushed over and checked his heartbeat and sighed in relief. "Still alive." He said tiredly. "Just unconscious." Aragorn walked over and gently picked him up, making sure not to lower his hood while he did so. He respected the Bard's privacy. "Caradhras is ill-omened and worse minded." Announced Gimli. "We must go through the depths of Khazad-Dûm. My cousin would give us a kingly welcome." Before both Gandalf and Aragon had opposed this course. Now, they both agreed with it. In the journey to Caradhras, the Bard had once driven three Ringwraiths and a band of patrolling Orcs without waking anyone up. This time, the mountain had slowed him down. They slowly picked their way down the hostile peak.

o0o0o0o

As Gandalf searched his immense knowledge for the password to the gates of Moria, Aragorn gazed at the Bard, who lay inert in his lap. He got the sudden urge to pull his hood off and peek at his face. What kind of scarring or disfigurement had he got to hide his face all the time? His fingers were already on the rim of his hood when Gandalf cried out in delight. His head jerked up with a guilty expression like he had been caught stealing cookies. Thankfully, no one caught it. "Mellon." Commanded Gandalf, and the doors opened noiselessly. Just when Aragorn was passing in, he heard a strangled cry behind him and saw Merry and Frodo dangling upside-down from two tentacles that had emerged from the lake. Several more were emerging. Aragorn glanced wide-eyed at Gandalf, but he had it under control. He spoke a strange, harsh word, and two bolts of fire struck the tentacles holding Merry and Frodo. The other tentacles retreated with a hiss. Boromir and Gandalf used this opportunity to seize the hobbits. The tentacles threw themselves against the doors with fury, sealing the entrance for good.

The silence was broken be the hobbits. "I say, Merry." Said Pippin. "Do you think Lord Balin knows about lunch?"

 **A/N-A/N**

 **1\. From LoTR**

 **2\. Courtesy Imagine Dragons (3** **J)**

 **My first crossover! Yay!**

 **I'm really sorry for the irregular updates. I'm afraid it will have to continue. On the plus side, I think I've finally got a long enough chapter.**

 **PS Thanks for all the great reviews for You can never Die and Emerald Flower. I was expecting hate mails!**


	2. Unveiled

**This storyline belongs to JKR and JRRT, I just mess around with it.**

 **A/N-A/N**

Aragorn walked right behind Gandalf, watching and hoping against all hope that he knew the way. He carried that Bard carefully in his arms, the hood still unbelievably covering his face. A soft _pitter-patter_ behind them attracted his attention, and he finally spied who was following them. _Gollum_. He drew his lips back in a vicious snarl and the miserable wretch retreated into the darkness.

o0o0o0o

They halted for the night in a vast chamber with three passageways besides the one they came from leading out of it. Seeing Gandalf's uncertainty, Aragorn motioned for them all to rest for a couple of hours - seeing that night and day were the same thing in the mines of Moria, he couldn't really say 'the night'. He sat down with his back leaning against the wall and the Bard lying with his head in his lap.

Gandalf was smoking, letting out puffs of blue-green smoke every few seconds as he sought the ancient memory of his travels through the underground kingdom. Aragorn turned his gaze downwards at the mystery who was currently sleeping in his lap. The man - he knew that he was male - was thin to the point of starvation. He had already proved himself to be better than even Legolas with a knife or sword, as well as to have a kind of magic that was not entirely dissimilar to Gandalf's. He was also immune to the effects of the Ring, and was more dangerous than any of them even without the _other_ ring that currently was on his hand.

Again the desire seized him to see what this _Bard_ was like, what hideous deformity did he have that he let no one, not even Elrond or Gandalf, see his face. He was glad when Gandalf suddenly got up and roused everyone; he didn't want to risk any friendship he might gain with this man because of his curiosity.

Gandalf led them down the middle path, that was, like all the previous paths, made of rock. Aragorn caught up with Gandalf and whispered in his ear, "You only chose this path because it smelt the best, didn't you?" Gandalf shrugged. "I led this Fellowship into the mines." He muttered. "It is my duty to lead it out."

Aragorn was starting to get worried about the Bard. Four days and three nights had passed and he seemed perfectly well, yet he did not get up. He seemed to have gone into some sort of magical healing coma. He had questioned Gandalf about it, but the Istari had simply shaken his head and said, "Do not worry about the Bard, o' Ranger. Worry about yourself."

Aragorn set the Bard down softly in the Grand hall, as Gimli wailed over the tomb of his cousin Balin. He walked quickly over to Gandalf. "I do not like this place." He said blandly. "Death has made its home here." A splash behind them made the duo turn around in surprise and glare at a weak-kneed Pippin. "Do us a favor next time, Peregrin Took." Gandalf said fiercely. "And throw yourself in next time!"(1)

"Hullo!" said Merry. "There's some sort of log book here." Before he could touch it, Gandalf had seized it and was scanning it's contents with a puzzled eye. Before he could interpret a word of it, however, the door blew open and a vast horde of orcs poured in, backed by a cave-troll. "Let them come!" shouted Gimli, springing onto hi cousin's tomb. "There is a dwarf alive in Moria yet!"(1)

A hissing, crackling noise filled the hall, and the Bard's body rose in the air surrounded by a nimbus of golden magic. Before the orcs could so much as cry out, a wave of death rolled across the army, killing the entire first wave of orcs and three of the trolls.

"Run!" yelled Gandalf. Aragorn picked up the Bard who in his coma had saved them all, but hesitated when Gandalf showed no signs of moving. "Go!" he yelled. "I will be there soon!"

 _I have to keep them safe._ Thought Aragorn, and sprinted after Gimli. They crossed the old wooden bridge and collapsed, panting, on the other side. Suddenly, Gandalf came tumbling in beard over heels. "They will be upon us soon." He said, dusting his hat off. "We must drive them back here." Aragorn nodded and placed the Bard down in a corner, drawing Nardil and reveling in the familiarity of its touch. Gimli twirled his axe while Legolas nocked an arrow and waited. The did not have to wait long.

A huge, looming creature of fire and darkness burst through the gateway and laughed mockingly. Gandalf stepped forward and drew Glamdring with his right hand, though he could not hide the trepidation on his face. Aragorn himself was feeling a good deal more than trepidation, mostly because he knew the history of the creature. A _Balrog!_

The Balrog swung its sword at the Grey Wizard, who broke it with his own, staggering back a few steps but refusing to yield. The Balrog raised it's lash, but before it could swing, silvery cords bound him and squeezed. It made a gagging noise. "No one." Said a cold voice behind Aragorn. " _No one_ , _ever,_ hurts those I love." The Bard stepped forward, his hand tense and outstretched. Aragorn glanced at him at the same moment as everybody else, and just like everybody else, he drew in a sharp breath.

The Bard was not deformed; he was _beautiful_. He had messy black, shoulder-length hair that swayed mesmerizingly in the wind. His skin was so pale that he stood out in the dark like a ghost. A single scar in the shape of a lightning bolt just barely peeked out from beneath his hair. His cheekbone was smooth and angular like a predator's while his lips were full and _oh so_ kissable. His neck was smooth and unblemished, and Aragorn wanted to bite that neck, he wanted to hear those lips part and moan for him.

But the part that really got the attention were his eyes. They were green, an emerald green so bright that they glowed in the dark. They were lit by a fire from within that burned so bright and Aragorn nearly felt pity for the Balrog at whom they were directed. He remembered the Bard's words-: "No one, ever, hurts those I love." He shivered, and a soft, involuntary moan escaped his lips. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice.

The Balrog struggled to break free, then faked nonchalance. "You cannot hope to bind me." He mocked. "I am the master of fear!" The Bard just grinned predatorily. "I am the Master of _Death_ , you fool." He whispered, but the whole army behind the Balrog heard him, and hung onto his every word. "But more than that, I am the master of _You_."

Finally looking away from the Bard's face - oh god, why did he want to _hide_ that beauty – Aragorn looked around to see everyone was just as shocked as him at the sudden reveal of his face, his sudden start to speaking and his 'Master of Death' comment. And that was before he started hissing.

The sibilant _sss_ that filled the cavern made every hair on his neck rise, but it seemed to have an even greater effect on the enemy. The orcs behind the Balrog backed away hastily, pure terror on their faces. Snakes slithered out from unimaginable crevices and formed a respectful semicircle around the Bard. But most of all, the Balrog started swaying to the hissing, even though he was obviously fighting with every ounce of his soul. He finally diminished to ordinary human size, the flames inside him become weaker until they became almost non-existent, giving off as much heat as coals in a grate.

The Bard changed the note of his hissing, and the human-Balrog turned around and sent a wave of fire that utterly incinerated every orc, beast and troll in the army behind him. The Bard slowly relaxed his hands until the ropes only just bound the Balrog's hands. He turned around, but froze at the looks everyone was giving him.  
"What?" he asked. Aragorn could not help it. He burst out laughing.

o0o0o0o

All through the journey out of Moria, the hobbits pestered the Bard with questions. All that he revealed was that his name was Hadrian James Potter, he was twenty-nine, and yes, he was serious when he said that he was the Master of Death, and no, he could not control everyone with hisses.

That night they rested outside Moria on the edge of a cliff, leaving Hadrian on guard duty. The Balrog gave a nice, comforting warmth and light, so they had no need for a fire. Everyone was rather nervous about leaving awake while they slept, but Balrog's had no need for sleep and Hadrian seemed to be able to control it fine.

Aragorn tossed and turned, but he just couldn't get any sleep. His head was so full of questions about Hadrian, that beautiful, _beautiful_ enigma in front of him. He finally gave it up as a losing battle, and picking up his blanket and crept quietly towards Hadrian. When he was about three feet behind him, he spoke suddenly. "Hello, Aragorn." He said quietly. "Hello, Hadrian." He replied. He sat down beside him, letting his legs dangling out over the edge of the cliff. Hadrian looked beautiful in the light. Half his face was illuminated by the moon, and gave off and ethereal, silvery-white sheen. The other half was glowing in the light of the Balrog, who sat with his back to them. He was peelign off thin shavings of his ring with his wand. "Harry." He said suddenly. Aragorn raised his eyes to meet his emerald ones. "What?" he asked, confused. "Call me Harry." He said. "Hadrian sounds too…formal." Aragorn let out a small laugh. "Harry." He said, softly, tasting how the word felt in his mouth. It felt right. Aragorn lay down gently in Harry's lap, hoping with all his heart that harry would not reject him. To his delight, Harry slowly stroked his hair. Aragorn sighed in contentment and snuggled into Harry's side. "I couldn't sleep." He mumbled with his arms wrapped around Harry. He was warm. "I can see." They sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, Aragorn sat up and spooned Harry. He looked seriously into Harry's emerald eyes. "Why did you wear that hood before now?" he asked, worried. Harry's eyes dulled with grief. "Everyone close to me has either died or betrayed me." He said softly. "I hoped… I hoped if I didn't get close to you, I wouldn't feel so much pain." Aragorn rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back. "And the speaking?" he asked. Harry shrugged. "Like I said." He replied. "I didn't want to get close to you." Aragorn hugged Harry. "Then why did you stop?" he asked, his head on Harry's shoulder. He gave a wry smile. "It didn't work." Aragorn nuzzled his neck gently. "Do you ever regret it?" he murmured softly, his lips moving against his neck. Harry's arms slid around Aragorn, his fingers lightly brushing over Aragorn's calloused back. He moaned softly. "Never." Harry whispered, his breath a warm wind on the back of his neck. Aragorn gazed into Harry's emerald eyes, full of hidden sorrow, but shining with pure joy and love. He brought his lips to Harry's.

His brain immediately went into overdrive. _Did I make the right decision? What if he doesn't like it? What if he likes women? What if this ends our friendship? Why isn't he responding? What if- Eru, his lips are so soft!_

Eventually, they were forced to break apart for air. They stared at each other, their lips swollen from kissing, and it was obvious they felt that there were no words good enough. They kept right on kissing.

Harry's thoughts – _Merlin, he's a good kisser._

Hourslater, they broke apart, lips swollen and parted. "And here I was thinking you were taken by Arwen." Aragorn licked his lips, running his eyes over Harry's athletic, nubile form. "I am." he replied, speaking with overtones of lust. "But she's willing to share."

 **A/N- A/N**

 **There it is, out at long last. How do you like my new chapter. I think I finally made a decently long one, though nothing spectacular. Make me** **happy and review.**


End file.
